Grey Moods
by Princessofspades12
Summary: They were doing it again. It was annoying whenever Terezi and Dave decided to Make-out in the hallway. Karkat could never figure out why Terezi like Dave. He was always a douche to he. He took advantage of her and sometimes Karkat would see her with new bruises. Humanstuck, highschoolstuck, KarkatxTerezi, some mentions of PBxJ and possibly other pairings...
1. Chapter 1

They were doing it again. It was annoying when ever they decided to make-out in the hallway, not to mention disgusting. Karkat Vantas was never able to figure out why anyone thought it might be acceptable to make-out like that in public, but for whatever reason, these two thought so. Fuckasses.

Karkat was never able to figure out why it bothered him so much, either. Yes it was gross, but it was also gross whenever Eridan and Feferi made-out and he didn't care as much then. Maybe it was because it was less frequently and involved less tongue visibility from an outside prospective. Also, it helped that pretty much everyone knew Eridan was gay excerpt for Feferi.

Okay, those reasons aside, it really wasn't that different when the two couples made-out, so why did Karkat care about one and not the other? He hated both of the lovers from couple A. Well, he didn't exactly _hate_ Terezi, but that didn't mean he could tolerate her either. It didn't matter how many times Karkat stood up for her, taken a hit for her, or even saved her life, she still ignored him and made him feel like shit whenever she had the chance. Why Karkat used to have a crush on her, he'll never know.

It was Dave he hated, with his stupid sunglasses, cocky smirk, and _I don't give shit_ attitude. Karkat was still coming up with ways to murder him without it seeming like he did it.

It was also a mystery why Terezi even liked that dick. He was a douche to her. He took advantage of her and always pushed her to do things she didn't want to do. Sometimes Karkat would see her with new bruises on her face and she would keep her head down all day. _Whatever_ Karkat would think to himself. _She ripped my heart out, why should I care?_

But the truth of the matter was that he _did_ still care about Terezi. He wanted to save her, to protect her, but whenever he tried to talk to her, she wouldn't listen to him. He was known to be an insufferable prick anyway.

Karkat was stunned that anyone would lay their hands on a lady anyway, but what made it so much worse was that Terezi was _blind_. The mere thought of Dave abusing a blind girl was disgusting enough to make Karkat want to throw up. Yep, he definitely hated Dave Strider.

Anyway, Dave and Terezi were making-out rather sloppily for the fourth time today and they hadn't even had third period yet. It didn't matter how much Karkat wanted to look away, he just had to stare. When the _finally _stopped and looked over at him, he simply gave him a dirty look and walked away. High school sucked ass.

Karkat hurried to his locker and searched around for his calculus book. Goddammit, where the hell was it!? He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over to see John. John Eggbert wasn't what Karkat would consider a friend, but he didn't hate him either. John liked to believe that they were friends, though, which was probably why Karkat couldn't get rid of him.

"Um...hey Kar...uh, I lost my calculus Book. Again." He stuttered. Honestly, that kid would lose his head if it wasn't attached to him. Karkat rolled his eyes. "And what exactly do you want _me_ to do about it?" He asked. His eyes wandered to something blue and thick jammed under a large stack of papers in his locker. "He pulled it out only to see that it was his history book, and that by pulling it out, the papers and an old pair of gym shorts fell out of his locker.

"Well, can you help me find it? Or can I borrow yours?" John asked. Karkat growled in frustration as he tried to shove the papers back in. "Look, John, I'd love to help (Not really) but I'm kinda occupied right now and I don't have time for your fucking retarded predicaments problems, so just get your pale ass out of here." He turned away from John and returned to trying to fing his math book. "Jesus Karkat, why are you being so grumpy?" John asked.

Karkat responded the same way he always did, by flipping John off and mumbling "Fuck off." John walked away, but not before giving him a dirty look. Finally Karkat found his book and ran to room A 32. God, if he was late one more time, he'd get at _least_ two weeks of detention.

Karkat and John's calculus teacher was a short, strict man named Mr. Bonesburg. Yeah, really, that's his name. Karkat and John both decided one day that Mr. Douche nozzle fit him better, though. He was intolerant of mostly everything, especially the two of them. Both the boys were fairly smart and paid attention in class, but Karkat was regularly being rude and sarcastic to him and John often got nervous and gave him a wrong answer whenever Mr. B would ask him for one. He was also intolerant of wrong answers. So they mostly just kept their heads down and tried to do as little talking as possible. A task rather hard for the both of them.

Today, Mr. Bonesburg was in an especially bad mood. He would yell whenever someone raised their hand, even if he asked for what the answer was. At some point, they were given a series of difficult problems and someone asked if they could use their calculators. Mr. B exploded. He said everyone in the class had to meet in this room for lunch detention and there would be no eating today. Karkat tried to stifle a groan and John put his head in his hands, both actions were caught by Mr. Douche nozzle.

"Boys," He started with a grave tone in his voice. "Please see me after class." All of his words were spoken slowly and carefully and they had a terrifying tone stuck to them. Karkat clamped his mouth shut and nodded and John immediately lifted his head. "Yes sir." He mumbled barely above a whisper. Mr. Bonesburg eyed them carefully and proceeded with his dreadful lesson.

Not soon enough, the bell rang and both the boys walked up the the douche's desk. Karkat crossed his arms and glared at him while John looked down at his feet. The lecture that soon followed was harsh and exaggerated what they did. Some of what he said was a complete lie and the other part was _nearly _one. Of course, when he was done, the simply nodded, said "Yes sir" and quickly got out of the room.

And there was Dave and Terezi, making-out by Dave's locker, once again. "I wish they wouldn't do that in public." John whispered to Karkat. At least Karkat knew someone else had a problem with it, even if it was only John. He nodded and headed over to his locker. His next class was art, which Terezi was in with him. Fucking teacher even thought it might be a good idea to make the two of them partners for a big class project. Karkat couldn't draw and he had no idea how Terezi was even in art considering her condition, but none the less, he was stuck with her.

Before he got to class, he noticed Terezi outside the door crying. _Don't go over there_ He said to himself. _Don't do it_! But Karkat was weak and walked up to her anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked. She took off her red tinted glass and wiped her eyes. "Fuck off, freak." She replied. Karkat's jaw tightened and he crossed his arms. "Hey, while you're on the ground anyway, why don't you suck my bone bulge? Everyone already knows you're the biggest slut in school anyway. How about you make it official?" He said with sarcasm and bitterness coating every word.

"I said fuck off!" She shouted with tears filling her eyes again. "What, did Strider dump you? Was he bored of you, or did he get fed up with you're fucking annoying laugh and your helpless exterior?" Terezi buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Sh-shut up Karkat!" She yelled. "I don't see why I should. You're only crying because the truth hurts." "NO! It's not true! None of it's true! Asshole! Shut up!" Karkat could help but laugh. "Wow, you're really falling apart. I can't-" What ever Karkat was about to say was cut off when he noticed the new bruise on Terezi's temple.

"Whoa, what the hell happened?" He asked. "You wouldn't understand." She said sadly. "I don't care tell me anyway." Karkat replied. Terezi was silent for a minuet. "Dave was getting too rough and demanding and I told him no and he got angry. He took me into a empty classroom and..." She stopped and her hand immediately went to her temple. She stared sobbing again and threw herself into Karkat's arms. "Karkles, please help me, I'm terrified." She sobbed into his shirt as he rubbed her back carefully. "Terezi, if you're so unhappy, then why don't you break up with him?" He asked.

"He'll be angry. I don't want to lose my life." She cried for a while. Karkat hid his buried his nose in her hair. He forgot how amazing it was to just sit and cuddle with her. To comfort her. Karkat had forgoten what it was like when they were dating, when they were together. Those feelings of love he had had for Terezi began coming back to him and this time he wanted them to stay. Karkat hugged her tighter. "It's okay, I'll help you through this, It'll be alright." He whispered to her. Terezi sniffled and brought her head back up. She smiled at him and brought her lips to his ear. "Thank you." She whispered. Then She brought her lips up to Karkats.


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat wasn't exactly sure how to react at first. He liked the feeling of Terezi's lips against his and her body close to his own, but what if Dave saw the two of them doing this? How would he react? Terezi pulled away from him and blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I really am a slut aren't I?" She stuttered out. Karkat shook his head. "I apologize for treating you like one. That wasn't fair of me and you certainly didn't deserve it." He mumbled. "It's okay, I wasn't exactly nice to you either. You really did help all those times and I just treated you like garbage and stomped out your heart." Karkat's arms wrapped around Terezi's waist. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered "Let's just stop acting like douche bags to each other and start over, okay?" Terezi nodded and said "I'd like that."

_~Flashback~_

Terezi and Karkat sat on the swing set of their elementary school alone, staring at the other children play games and chit-chat. "It's the last day of school." Terezi finally said, breaking their silence. "I'm going to miss this place." Karkat nodded. "But next year we're off to middle school, aren't you at all excited?" He asked. Terezi nodded. "Yeah, but we have so many happy memories here." She reached out and grabbed Karkat's hand. "Over there smells like the spot where we had our first kiss, and that playground was where you asked me out. You taught me that there were other ways to sense the world around me without my sight when I went blind over by that drinking fountain, and the swing set was where we were when I realized that I'm in love with you."

Karkat's eyes widened in surprise "What!? When did that happen?" He exclaimed. Terezi giggled. "Right now, silly!" She leaned over and kissed Karkat's cheek, which then turned a deep shade of red. Terezi sniffed his cheek and said "You smell like candy, Karkles! Can I just have one taste?" Karkat rolled his eyes and sighed. "Sure, why not?" "Yes!" Terezi exclaimed excitedly. She licked his red cheeks, trying to get all the candy flavor. The rest of the day was spent by the two 5th graders chasing each other around the playground, cracking jokes, and just over all having a good time.

When school was over, they hung out in Terezi's tree house and when night fall came, they got a large blanket and climbed down onto the ground to look at, or smell in Terezi's case, the stars. It was a nice day and when Karkat had to leave, Terezi kissed him straight on the lips and gave him a big bear hug. They didn't spend much time together that summer, which Karkat instantly regretted when the school year started again.

The two of them didn't have many classes together, which made them drift apart. She would hang out with a bunch of other girls from her classes at lunch. Karkat always felt awkward around those girls, like he didn't belong. One of them, Vriska, went out of her way to get Karkat to leave. Normally, that wouldn't have been the biggest problem, but what really hurt his feelings was that Terezi didn't seem to care.

They would still see each other occasionally outside of school, but whenever they did, it was awkward and they never spent more then an hour together. Then, in two years later, in 8th grade, something took a turn for the worse. Terezi was getting bullied pretty bad. Kids would make fun of her ability to taste and smell the colors around her, her blindness, her laugh, her clothes, her hair, her height and her weight. Weight was the worst. There were some girls who didn't let her even talk to them because she was "too chubby to even consider looking at them." This brought up some health issues for her. She never did get full on bulimia, but she got close. Karkat remembered this one time when she came over to watch some romcoms and just talk, she kept asking for food. Karkat was worried, but not enough to deny supplying it to her.

When she got up to go to the bathroom, Karkat could hear her gagging, worried about her, he burst into the bathroom only to find her leaning over the toilet, trying to shove her fingers down her throat. He ran over to her and pushed her away. "Fuck Terezi! Do you know how serious that could've gotten? Never do anything that stupid again!" He shouted at her. Terezi just burst into tears and babbled about how fat she was and that other girls at school called her a pig or a whale, which not only infuriated Karkat, but also made him very, very sad. She had dropped to her knees and her head was in her hands. Karkat sat on the tile floor with her and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"Shh, don't cry, it's okay, please don't cry." He repeated over and over again. He planted a small kiss on her neck, then jaw, then chin, and finally on her lips. When they had broken away, he looked her in the eyes and said in a scolding tone "Don't do anything that stupid or reckless ever again." She nodded and smiled.

Naturally, the bullying only got worse from there. It wasn't just hurtful words anymore, she was getting beat up regularly. She was pushed down and thrown against lockers. Some would punch her, others would kick her around and people would yell mean things to her in the halls. What Karkat didn't know at the time was that his best friend, Gamzee, was the worst of the bullies. He made fun of her for being blind. Gamzee was an idiot and a big time stoner, but for whatever reason, he and Karkat got along really easily. Karkat thought he was just an over all nice guy until he found out how Gamzee was treating Terezi. Karkat never talked to Gamzee anymore, but sometimes he did miss hanging out with him.

Anyway, Karkat was constantly standing up to the bullies for Terezi, if he could, he would jump in front of her when she was about to be hurt. There was one bully who Karkat couldn't even remember the name of any more, that he himself almost ripped in half for Terezi. Even though the bullying was pretty bad, Terezi felt better knowing Karkat loved her enough to stand up for her the way he did. Karkat assumed it was no big deal and that any decent human being would stand up for her, but to Terezi it _was_ a big deal. His actions made her feel loved and needed. Now, she regretted stomping on Karkat's heart.

In 10th grade, Terezi met Dave. She liked him, a lot. When they first met, Karkat didn't have any problems with Dave and Dave didn't have any problems with Karkat. But about halfway through the year, Karkat confessed hid love for Terezi and how did Terezi respond? By saying "Oh, sorry Karkles, but we need to break up. See Dave asked me out and how could I say no? I mean, you're _okay_ Karkat, but you're kind of a downer and it's not fun to be around you any more." At those last heart wrenching words, she left Karkat alone in his sorrows.

Terezi's relationship with Dave started out great at first, he was nice and cared about her and he tasted like cherry red, her favorite! But things slowly got worse as another year went by. He was pushy and demanding. Terezi was constantly being forced to do things she didn't want to do and if she refused, she would get hit. Terezi's self esteem was slowly going down the drain and it didn't help that Dave would tell all his stupid friends what they did. Rumors spread quickly and Terezi was constantly hearing lies about her behind her back.

"What a whore!"

"Wow, don't you need a degree to be that easy?"

"Oh god! I feel like I need to hide my boyfriend from her to make sure she doesn't hit on him!"

"Haha, look it's Terezi! Dude, if you're so desperate, just pay her 5 bucks and she'll fuck the shit out of you!"

"Bro, I'm not that desperate!"

"Did you know Terezi lost her virginity in 4th grade to a homeless man?"

And the list goes on. Terezi was sick of it. All she wanted was to break up with Dave and get her clean record back, but the damage was done and she knew what happened when Dave got angry. Terezi would often lock herself in the bathroom and cry until she couldn't manage to create anymore tears. She hated everyone. She wanted Karkat back. She wanted him to hold her and plant his soft kisses all over her face and tell her she'd be alright. Most of all, she wished her first time had been with Karkat. But that can't happen now. Karkat couldn't stand her anymore, and she didn't blame him.

_~Flashback over~_

Terezi and Karkat decided to skip the rest of the school day. They didn't care how much trouble they'd get into, nor did they care that someone would be likely to catch them, they had to get away. Where was the most deserted place this time of day? The park. The park was a pitiful strip of land that no one cared about anymore. There wasn't any grass and all the trees were dieing. The playground equitment was either broken or so rusty that none of the children played on it any more. Karkat took Terezi behind the most alive tree he could find and kissed her on her soft lips. When her pulled away, the two of them embraced. Neither one of them talked, they just stood behind the tree cuddling until Terezi slid her tongue across Karkat's neck.

"You taste like candy, Karkles." She said. "You always taste like candy." She buried her face in Karkat's neck and inhaled. His sweet smell filled Terezi with a feeling of warmth and comfort, something she hadn't felt in two years. She liked being with Karkat, he made her feel safe. "Karkat, please help me. I'm miserable." She said, her lips brushing against his skin. Karkat nodded. "What do you want me to do?" He asked.

_~Time Skip~_

"Terezi, are you cheating on me?" Dave asked her when he saw her again. They were at Dave's house, listening to music when the question popped into his mind. "Of course not, why would you ask me that?" She replied. "Bitch, don't lie to me." Dave said, keeping his calm tone. Fear flashed through Terezi's eyes and she gulped. "I-i'm not lieing to you."

"Bullshit."

"Why don't you just believe me?"

" 'Cause I know you're a lieing skank."

"I'm ofened!"

"I don't give a shit."

Dave got out of the arm chair he was sitting on and punched Terezi in the stomach. She doubled over in pain and groan. Dave didn't care. He grabbed her forhead and slammed it against the wall over and over again until Terezi scream in agonny. He then threw her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach. She curled up into a ball and clutched her stomach, wanting to throw up. Dave crotched down next to her and stared at her broken and bruised body. :I'm gonna ask you one more time," He started. "Are. You. Cheating on me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Terezi layed on Dave's floor in agony. She couldn't move. There was a throbbing pain on her forehead and bruises all over her stomach. Dave was crouched next to her, smelling like cherries and anger. "Are you!?" He asked again more angrily. Terezi shook her head, at least, as much as she could with out passing out. It was hard for her to move.

Dave glared at her from behind his sunglasses. She was a lying bitch, and he was going to find out the truth. He took a deep breath to try to calm down. It wasn't that Dave liked to abuse Terezi. Hell! He _hated _to. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but how could he stop? His anger was too much to bear. He had tried _everything_ to get better, but nothing helped. All Dave wanted to do was kiss her and hold her in his arms and be a loving boyfriend, but that was unrealistic. Dave often wondered why Terezi didn't break up with him. Did she think he would change? Was she trying to change him? What the hell was going on inside her head!?

Dave growled in frustration. Not to Terezi, but to himself, unfortunately, Terezi flinched and whimpered anyway. He glanced at her and sighed to himself. _Why can't I just comfort her?_ He thought. He really wanted to. He stared caressing her hair and she stiffened. "Hey, Tz, you know you can tell me shit. I won't get made. If you wanna break up, that's cool." Dave said in as comforting a tone as he could manage.

Terezi hesitated. _What?_ She thought to herself. She _did_ want to break up. She wanted to dump Dave and truly be with Karkat, but how would Dave react if she told him the truth? Knowing him, probably not well. "What the fuck is taking you so long!?" He shouted, which made Terezi wince. "I-I'm s-sorry. It don't wanna break up. I..." She was about to say _I love you_, but couldn't bring herself to say it. She hated Dave. She wanted to leave him forever. It was Karkat she loved. She had never really stopped loving Karkat and she really wished she had never broken up with him in the first place.

"What?" Dave demanded. "You what?" he shouted again. Terezi's muscled tightened and she felt tears going down her face. She tried to get up, but pain surged through her body. Dave growled again, this time it was directed at her. A little voice in his head told him _Stop it, Strider! Don't treat her like this!_ But he couldn't act on it's wishes, not now, not ever.

"Just leave." He finally said.

"But I-"

"I said go away!"

"Baby, can't we just talk?"

"Leave me alone, you fat ugly pig!"

Terezi felt more white-hot tears running down her face. She finally managed to stand up and she ran out of that house and to her own. She ran into the bathroom, leaned in front of the toilet and shoved her fingers down her throat. Her promise was broken. All these years of avoiding throwing up just because she promised Karkat she would, down the drain. Dirty. Terezi felt dirty and cruel. When she finished, she wiped her mouth and cried harder then before.

_~Time Skip~_

Terezi stood in front of Karkat's door. When he opened it, Terezi burst into tears. She threw herself into Karkat's arms and sobbed into his shirt. His eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice. "I broke our promise." She said

"I threw up. Purposely." His eyes widened in shock and he pushed away. "What!?" He shouted. "Why? What happened? Was it Dave? Did someone make fun of your weight? I swear, Terezi, you're not fat! Fuck anyone who says otherwise!" Terezi wiped her eyes and smiled. "Yeah it was Dave. He beat me and call be a fat, ugly, pig."

"Oh my god! That's it! I'm killing that little bastard, you can't stop me!" Karkat shouted. "Please, Kar, I just...I really need love and comfort right now" Terezi said. Karkat nodded and wrapped his arms around her. God, she was so perfect. She was a few inches shorter then Karkat, which was nice because then he could bend down to kiss her. She had pretty strawberry blond that reached her chin and curled at the ends. She had a large bust and hips with a really pinched in waist and legs so long and lean that Karkat wanted to feel up them. Yep, defiantly perfect.

He kissed her up her neck to her jaw line and finally to her lips. Terezi wrapped her arms around Karkat's neck and let her tongue explore his mouth, an action especially enjoyable with her ability to taste the colors inside. She could smell the candy red spreading across Karkat's cheeks and she wanted to taste it. Terezi broke away from the kiss and licked his cheek. It was calming to Karkat and somewhat pleasurable. Terezi stopped and buried her face into his neck, crying. Karkat rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. "Please don't do anything like that again." He whispered.

Terezi nodded. "I promise." She whispered so quietly that Karkat almost didn't hear her. Terezi kissed and licked Karkat's neck until he moaned in pleasure. She grinned at this and moved her way up to his lips very slowly. "F-fuck Terezi! Don't tease me like that!" Karkat exclaimed. Terezi giggled. "But that's part of the fun! If you rush into things too quickly, then it ends too quickly." She said. Karkat's eyes widened. "W-what are we rushing into?" He asked. Terezi sighed at how ignorant Karkat was. She stood on her toes and brought her mouth as close to Karkat's as she could without their lips touching. "As far as you want to go." She whispered seductively and gently pressed her lips to his.

Karkat was glad that Terezi couldn't see how furiously he was blushing. How far _did_ he want to go? Hell, how far _didn't_ he? "Th-then should we t-take this to the bedroom?" He asked nervously. Terezi's smile grew and she nodded. With trembling hands, Karkat grabbed her's and lead her up the stairs to his room. She took a deep inhale and smiled. "It smells like your cheesy romantic comedies." She said. "Shut up! They're not cheesy, they're brilliant!" He snapped back. Not wanting to argue about this with Karkat, Terezi reached up and kissed his cheek.

Karkat's blush grew. He didn't know why, but knowing that there might be a chance that he'd lose his virginity to Terezi today, made it impossible to feel normal around her. This was different then kissing or Terezi licking his cheeks or anything else they had done. This was serious and more than a little nerve-racking. Terezi stepped closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together. Karkat's breathing hitched. He could feel Terezi's breasts pressed against his chest. It felt...good.

Karkat bit his lip to keep from doing all the nasty things he wanted to. "T-terezi, I've never..." Karkat couldn't finish his sentence. She probably already knew anyway. Terezi smiled a bit. "It's okay, I'll help you through it." She reached up again and kissed him softly on the lips. When she pulled away she asked "Do you trust me?" She was smiling so sweetly that Karkat couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah, I do." He replied. "Are you ready for this?" She asked and Karkat nodded.

**Okay, I get it. It's shorter than some of my other chapters, but give me a break! Besides, I figured that this was a suitable ending for this chapter. I really didn't want this story to turn into a graphic, sex filled...I don't even know what to call it. Anyyyyyyywaaaaaaaay, I really hoped you enjoyed that chapter and now you know Dave's feelings and opinions on the matter, so he's not a _complete_ jerk, just mostly a jerk. :D**

**-Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12**

**(P.S. I apologize for any spelling mistakes)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bitch!" Dave shouted as he slammed Terezi's head against the wall. "You fucking bitch! Did you really think I wouldn't find out?!" Terezi sobbed at each hurtful word or act of physical abuse. She wanted this to end so desperately.

Dave slammed her against the wall once again. _Fuck! Why am I doing this? This doesn't make any sense, why can't I talked to her like a normal person?_ He thought. When he threw Terezi to the ground, she curled into a fetal position and cried, not only at the throbbing pain in her forehead, but also the aching feeling in her heart. She didn't even know what had happened this time to make Dave act out.

Dave on the other hand, felt betrayed. "Fuck you bitch!" He spat at her. He kicked her stomach hard enough to make her disgorge. "W-what did I do?" Terezi asked, confused and heart broken. "Don't play dumb. I saw you. I fucking saw you!" This earned Terezi another kick, but this one to the head. _What is wrong with me? How can I abuse a blind girl? _Any _girl for that matter?_

"Get up." Dave said in a grave tone. It took Terezi a few minuets to struggle to her feet. It wasn't appreciated when Dave pushed her back down again. Her head slammed onto the floor and her neck made a loud popping noise. "I said get up, worthless." Dave said again, this time with a hint of humor in his words. Terezi didn't find it very funny at all.

(A/N: At this point dear reader, you might be thinking _Da fuq!? What is happening?_ Or perhaps you're think about your breakfast this morning, either way, I'm going to tell you.)

It happened an hour ago. Dave was walking through the park to cool off. _God damn, this place is a dump._ He thought as he strolled through. He was expecting to see a few loggers, coming to cut down the remaining trees, maybe a few children on the half-broken play ground. What Dave wasn't expecting to see was Terezi and Karkat making-out behind an only half-dead tree.

The weird thing was, Dave didn't really react at the time. He just turned away and walked in a different direction. It wasn't until Terezi came to visit him that his anger boiled up inside and he couldn't contain himself. He exploded. He didn't even let Terezi speak before the abuse began. How dreadful that must have been for poor Terezi, not even _knowing_ what was going on.

Now Terezi was struggling to her feet again. Her knees were wobbly and her head felt heavy. She wasn't just sore and broken, she was also very, very tired. Dave stepped in closer to her. She flinched, anticipating his next move. Dave leaned in, close to her ear and whispered "I knew you were slutting around town. What the fuck did you think? That I wouldn't find out? Have you screwed him yet? Humph, maybe that little pussies finally a man, although, I don't think it counts if he pays you."

Utterly offended, Terezi pushed Dave away from her and stumbled back. "Fuck you, Strider!" She shouted. Dave was taken a back. _What the hell?_ He thought. "What?" He asked, surprised. "You heard me! Let's not forget that _you_ were the one who spread those nasty rumors about me, _you _were the one to turn me into the town slut, _you _were the one to take my virginity, and _you _the one to make me feel like shit everyday of my life. So fuck _you_!" Dave stared at her in disbelief. What had gotten into her her?

_What's gotten into me?_ She asked herself, even though she knew the answer. Karkat's hate and anger had slowly gone through her. He had taught her to be brave and strong without ever evening realizing it. Terezi wasn't afraid of Dave anymore, she just wanted to get rid of him. "You know what Dave? It's over!"

With those last heart-wrenching words, Terezi stormed out of Dave's house. There were several emotions flowing through her at the time. The first was fear. She didn't know what Dave would do to her or how he would treat her, and thoughts of what he _might _do terrified her. The second was doubt. Did she really make the right choice? What else could she have done to help herself?

The last emotion Terezi felt was utter joy. It bubbled up inside the pit of her stomach and spilled over her emotions and consumed her soul. She could now _truly_ be with the love of her life. The one who stuck by her side and helped her through this dreadful situation. _Karkat..._ She thought dreamily.

She wanted to jump into his arms and lick his candy red cheeks. She wanted him to kiss her with those warm, full lips, and she wanted to feel his tongue dominating hers in a lust filled battle. God, did she want him. Terezi could just imagine running her fingers through his dark, messy hair while he moaned and panted her na-

Shit! She was getting carried away. She had to get home or maybe to _his_ home. Either way, she needed to get off the streets. As far as Terezi knew, it was getting late and it wasn't safe for girls her age to be out at night in this neighborhood, especially blind girls like herself. She walked toward Karkat's house, just waiting to get a taste of his sweet candy red. She was smiling to herself while daydreaming so much that she didn't even detected the tall, fat bearded man following her and watching her every move.

He was a dingy old man who had just gotten on parole. His crime? Rape of a minor. His next target? This sexy high school girl walking in front of him.

**Oooooooookay. So obviously, just because there won't be anymore Dave related drama, doesn't mean that this story is over! Here's where the title comes into play. Have you ever heard the expression "So many shades of gray?" Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, that's the whole idea. There will be A LOT of problems through out this story such as rape, neglect, domestic violence, bullying (Cyber and regular), family issues, anorexia, bulimia, and other things that I haven't thought of yet. Some of them will be Terezi's problems and others will be Karkat's. Thank you for reading :3**

**- Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12**


	5. Chapter 5

Everything after that happened too quickly for Terezi fully comprehend it. She remembered bits and pieces, but the whole of the situation was still somewhat unclear. She remembered an old man stopping her on her way to Karkat's. She remembered him asking her for directions and she remembered telling him 'sorry, I can't help you, I'm blind.' She remembered him chuckling when she told him and she remembered getting throw asking the wall of a near by building, the man kissing her neck and her cloths being removed. She remembered kicking the man in the stomach and running as far as she could. She thought she had called Karkat and when she hung up the man found her and removed the rest of her clothing. She vaguely made out the smell of another man tearing the first off off her. Then she must've blacked out.

When she woke up, felt herself wrapped up in a blanket and she could hear Karkat's pacing a few feet in front of her. "What happened?" Terezi asked groggily. Karkat stopped and walked over to her. "You don't remember?" He asked and Terezi shook her head. Karkat hesitated, trying to gather his thoughts. How exactly could he explain something like this? He supposed that he should start from the beginning. "Well, I wasn't there to see the whole thing..." He began slowly. "But...I do know I saw you naked in an alley with a strange man on top of you. You were crying pretty hard and there was blood running down your leg." Karkat paused to let this settle in.

Terezi remembered this, and the last thing she wanted to do was live through it again. "Anyway, in pure rage, I tore him away from you and..." In actuality, Karkat struggled to remember what he did, exactly. He was too pissed to think clearly, he just let his fists speak for himself. As a matter for fact, he thought a knife came into the picture as well. ARGH! Why couldn't he remember!?

"But that's not important." Karkat finally said. "The point is that you're alive and safe. How do you feel?" Terezi rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Like I was raped by an old man that was covered in food and grime and smelled like a dumpster." She said back. "He's covered in blood now." Karkat mumbled. "At least, he was when I left him. He might smell like decay. I don't know and I don't really give a fuck." Terezi choked out a sob. "Did you kill him?" She asked, sounding terrified. Karkat shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe." Terezi sat there, silent in shock. "Oh..." She said after a while. "You can't say that the fucking douche didn't have it coming." Karkat snapped. Terezi just shook her head. "He did..." She said, sounding really far away.

It wasn't until later, when Terezi was asleep again, when Karkat finally remembered what really happened. He remembered every pain-staking detail.

_~Flash back~  
_

_ Karkat's fist connected with the old man's jaw with enough force to knock him over. Karkat then kicked his stomach again and again until the man threw up. It was weird, but Karkat found some sort of disturbed joy in seeing this. He had laughed like a maniac and punched the man again. The was a loud crack and blood streaming from his nose. It was entertaining to Karkat. The man begged for Karkat to stop. He apologized over and over and asked for forgiveness, like Karkat was motherfucking god or some shit._

_But Karkat just laughed his sick, twisted laugh. "Why the fuck would I do that? Do you think that an apology will take away what you did to her? You're a disgusting freak!" Karkat spat in the man's face and kicked it. "Bleed motherfucker, bleed!" Karkat laughed again. The man was crying nonstop and begging. What a loser. Karkat cracked his knuckles and crouched down next to him. "Give me one good reason way I shouldn't kill you right now." He whispered in the Man's ear. The man didn't reply, he just shook his head over and over, saying a pathetic prayer. As if God could save him now. Karkat stood up and smirked. "Too late!" He shouted. "Have fun in hell, bitch!" He had shouted._

_He pulled out a pocket knife and slowly cut into the man's arm. He screamed in pain and Karkat smirked. It was a sick enjoyment he got out of this, but an enjoyment none the less. He dragged the knife from the mans arm, to his chest and then stomach, leaving a deep scarlet line. The man wiggled and squirmed, but that didn't stop Karkat. He cut a deep line across the man's neck. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it might as well been. _

_Karkat cut across his face before the man blacked-out. It was no fun if he couldn't see the man's expressions or hear his cry's of pain. He wasn't dead, but he would be soon and Karkat had too dump his body in the dumpster and get out of there before anyone would find out. He was covered in blood, but it wasn't his own. He quickly picked up the unconscious Terezi and ran to his house._

_~Flash back over~_

Karkat didn't exactly feel bad about what he did, nor did he regret it. He was just surprised at how he reacted to what he was doing at the time. Was he insane? Did he need therapy? Should he just kill himself at this point?

How far he would go to protect Terezi seemed almost insane to him. Wow, was he fucked up right now. He need to see her. Scratch that, he need _her_. But his needs didn't matter right now. It was _hers_ that Karkat needed to think about, not his. Unfortunately for Karkat, It was highly doubtful that she wanted any physical contact right now, with what had just happened. But god, did he feel horny.

Just one little kiss would do it. However, these sorts of thoughts made him feel like an insensitive jerk. She needed comfort. On the other hand, what was wrong with a few thoughts every now and then? He thought about her perfect strawberry blond hair that curled so nicely at the bottom. It was cut short, just past her chin, but was thick and always looked perfect. Her thought about her smile. Actually, it wasn't really a _smile_ exactly, Karkat liked to call it a shit-eating grin. But it was cute and fit her personality nicely. He then thought about her breasts. Jesus, they were huge. And her ass. Karkat could bounce a nickle off that thing. What a fine body she had.

Terezi stirred in her sleep, snapping Karkat out of his day-dream. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked a few times. Her lips slowly stretched int her sit-eating grin when she saw Karkat staring at her boobs. She giggled, which made Karkat frown deeply. "Are you okay?" He asked and Terezi burst out laughing. "You know, I probably shouldn't be, but I am! I'm perfectly normal. You wanna know why? Because you saved me Karkales!"

Karats frown deepened and Terezi sighed. "Nothing even happened, not really. He kissed me a few times and then kinda tore my cloths away, but he never did rape me, because you came." Karkat's look of confusion slowly turned to surprise. "But you were still touched and saw and...what the hell!? I mean it's good that you're not all depressed, but why the fuck are you taking this so lightly?" Terezi's smiled faded ans she turned away from him. "I...just thought it would make you feel better if I said I was okay..." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "Not if it's not the truth! Please, it would make me feel better to know what you're feeling." Karkat said.

Terezi shrugged and put her head down. "I'm sad and scared and I just...I feel like every time I'm touched, I'm going to be attacked again. I don't really have a feeling right now, I'm just cold and hollow." She said and Karkat mentally slapped himself. How could he possibly want Terezi's body now of all times? He hesitated a while before finally saying "Do you need anything?" Terezi shook her head sadly. "Then I'll leave you alone-" "No! P-please, I don't want to be alone..." Terezi shivered. Karkat couldn't tell if it was because she was cold or scared.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"

"Can we sleep together tonight?"

"Sure, do you want to tell your sister where you are?"

"Not really. I'd prefer her not knowing"

"Okay."

Karkat climbed into the bed with her. It wasn't exactly late, but both Karkat and Terezi were exhausted. He kissed her forehead and began to drift off to sleep. Terezi smiled at the feeling of Karkat's lips pressed against her face, it was comforting and pleasant. Terezi tried to fall asleep, but every time she closed her eyes, images of recent events flashed before her, things she hadn't remembered earlier.

When she finally managed to fall asleep, she was awoken by nightmares of the man coming back for her, creeping out of the darkness and tearing her cloths off. She clinged onto her sleeping boyfriend for just an ounce of comfort. He snored and mumbled something in his sleep. Terezi rested her head on his chest. He was the only one left who she felt comfortable around.

Of course, Terezi still couldn't fall asleep. She just stayed awake the rest of the night, holding on to Karkat and trying not to be haunted by that man. She nuzzled her face into his neck and held back tears, a task proven rather difficult. She almost wished that Karkat was awake with her so that he could hold her and tell her comforting nothings like "it'll be alright" or "Don't worry, we'll get through this" Not that either phrase meant anything, but it would've been nice to hear.

By morning, Terezi was exhausted and she had dark circles under her eyes. Karkat didn't say anything, he just grunted a "Morning" and slid out of bed to go change. He was about to leave when Terezi stopped him.

"Wait!"

"Hm...?"

"D-don't leave me, please, I don't wanna be alone."

Karkat turned around and stared at her. "Okay, but you have to close your eyes, I don't want you to see me changing." Terezi glared at him. "Yeah, I don't really think that will be a problem." She said and waved her hand in front of her eyes. "Right...sorry..." Karkat said, rubbing the back of his neck. Terezi just sighed and waited for Karkat to finish changing. "Do you have anything for me to wear?" She asked when he was done. "When exactly are you planning on going home?" He asked. Terezi felt herself tearing up.

"I don't know, I don't really wanna go home right now. Please, just let me stay for a few days, please..." Karkat sighed. "Yeah, okay, I'll get you some cloths." He said, rolling his eyes and reaching into his drawers. Eventually, Karkat found a small sweater and a pair of old shorts from seventh grade.

"Here, try these on. They might be kinda big, but they'll do." He threw the articles at her and she immediately began undressing. "Hey, whoa, what the hell are you doing?" Karkat stuttered out, feeling very embarrassed all of a sudden. Terezi sniffed at the air and smiled at the soothing smell of candy red on Karkat's cheeks. She jumped into his arms and licked his cheeks.

Having a half naked girl licking his cheeks made Karkat little more than uneasy. However, he couldn't help but notice the sexy as hell undergarments Terezi was wearing. The bra was red lace and revealed a lot of cleavge, more than an average bra. She also had on a red thong to match. "Wow..." Karkat muttered. "What? Do you like my underwear?" Terezi asked with her shit-eating grin. "You know Karkales, most men have to buy a girl dinner and thirty new shoes before they get this kind of treatment." She said and giggled.

_She's doing it again_ Karkat told himself. _She's tryng to make it seem like she's fine, even though she's dying on the inside._ "Yeah...anyway, you should finish changing.." He murmured. "Okay, are you gonna peak?" She asked, still grinning.

"No..."

"Oh? You're not lying? 'Cause I'll know if you are!"

"I'll turn away from you, you don't have to worry."

Terezi broke away from him and finished putting on her cloths. She was almost relived that Karkat could see right through her, That he knew when she was okay and when she was broken, but not quit. All Terezi really wanted was for Karkat to stop worrying about her so that things could go back to normal. Maybe if things were normal than it would be easier for Terezi to forget.


	6. Chapter 6

It was difficult for Terezi to go back to school after the incident. How Karkat finally was able to convince her as by saying _you'll be okay, there are teachers everywhere and our lockers aren't too far apart, besides if you need me, you can page me from the office_. It wasn't actually all that convincing, but Terezi decided to go back anyway. She had been at Karkat's apartment for over two weeks. She never bothered to tell her family were she was, as far as they knew, she had dropped off the face of the earth. Not that they cared. Karkat's family didn't care either. They had rejected him years ago and now he lived in a small apartment on the out skirts of town.

School hadn't really been any different than before, except instead of Terezi making-out with Dave between every class, she cried on Karkat's shoulder. She didn't even bother trying to make Karkat believe she was okay any more. She was hurt and scared. She kept her head down most of the day and hardly payed attention in class.

At lunch, she sat with Karkat and hardly said anything. Terezi didn't want to cry in front of everyone, but it was hard to hold back her tears. At some point, she ran away, trying to cover her tears. Karkat eventually found her in a janitors closet, scratching at her wrist until they were raw and blistered.

Karkat didn't expect Terezi to be harming herself, so when he saw this, he hugged her tight until she couldn't create any more tears. Terezi babbled apologies and tried to explain herself in between tears and hiccups, but Karkat never said a word.

When she finally finished, the only words that escaped Karkat's lips were "What do you want me to do?" This had been going on for the past two weeks. Terezi would have an emotional break down and Karkat would ask what she wanted him to do to help her. She would reply with 'nothing, I want to be left alone for a few minuets' or 'hug me closer' or even 'kiss me...' Where she wanted to be kissed varied each time. 'Kiss my cheek, kiss my lips, suck on my neck, kiss my collar bone, take off my shirt, unclasp my bra, squeeze my breast, ' It was a tactic to let Terezi know she was in control.

This time, Terezi stayed silent. She just sat there. Karkat took this as a sign to leave but Terezi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He was now sitting in the closet with Terezi on his lap, straddling him. She slammed her lips to his, their teeth clashing. Terezi planted kisses all over Karkat's face and neck and she tugged at his shirt. "Off" She demanded and Karkat obliged.

_So it's not what she want me to do for her, it's what she want's to do to me_ Karkat thought, but he couldn't help but wonder if it was what Terezi really wanted.

Terezi ran her hands down Karkat's torso, trying to memorize everything she felt. "Terezi..." Karkat whispered, but she ignored it. Terezi planted kisses on his stomach and his chest, back up to his collare bone and neck. "Terezi..." Karkat said, louder this time. She stopped what she was doing and lifted her head so that Karkat knew she was listening. "Stop..." He said. Terezi's face fell. _Stop_. The word echoed in her mind. _Stop, he doesn't want you, don't embarrass yourself_. Her lower lip trembled and she put her face in her hands. "Do you not want me, Karkat?" She stuttered.

Karkat was rather surpprised by this statement. "What? No! I mean, yeah...ARGH! I want you, it's just..." How could he possibly put this into words? "Just what!?" Terezi shouted, tears running down her face. "Stop lying to me! You tell me you love me and you tell me you want me, but you never own up to it! Stop toying with my feelings like it's some sort of sick game!" Karkat was silent. "What? Nothing to add? I should have know..."

"Should have know what?"

"Shut up! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

"Terezi, I..." Karkat started, reaching for her arm. Terezi slapped it away. "Don't touch me!" She shouted. She stood up and ran away. Karkat knew he should follow her, but what would he do? She hated him right now and he felt as if Terezi would yell and scream again if he was around her. He put his shirt back on and walked out. Maybe by the end of the day, Terezi would calm down.

Little did Karkat know was that Terezi had no intention of calming down. She found herself in the bathroom again, with her head over the toilet and her fingers being shoved down her throat. She didn't care about their promise any more, it was broken when Karkat stopped caring, at least that was what Terezi thought. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Terezi felt icky. She didn't like throwing up, it tasted bad and left her with an empty feeling. She wanted food, but at the same time she didn't. She didn't want to get bilemia. She did this as a punishment to herself. Terezi thought of herself as the disgusting scum of the earth. Why else would people bully her in middle school? Why else would Dave treat her so horribly? Why else would Karkat stop caring about her?

Terezi cried through fifth period and she was late for sixth. She had sixth period English with Karkat. She tried to keep her head down and walk past without him noticing, but luck wasn't on her side today. As she walked past, Karkat grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his height. "We need to talk about this." He whispered in her ear. "There's nothing to talk about." She wiggled out of his grib and kept walking to her seat.

After school, Karkat found her again. "Look, Terezi, I get that you're mad at me, but can we just talk?" He asked. Terezi just shook her head without saying anything. "At least tell me what I did." He whined. "You stopped caring about me and lied to me, more than on one occasion." She snapped. This took Karkat a moment to think about, but when it finally clicked, he laughed. "It's not fucking funny!" Terezi snapped. "It kind of is. I didn't tell you to stop because I didn't want you, I told you to stop because we were at school in a janitor closet. Wow, doesn't that seem romantic."

Terezi suddenly felt her face going red. "Well, I wish you had explained that before, now I feel really, really stupid." She said. Karkat drapped hs arm around Terezi's shoulders. He kissed her forehead and laughed again. "Sh-shut up..." She stuttered. "Let's just go home." Karkat said.


	7. Chapter 7

Terezi woke up the next morning feeling groggy and nauseous. Her head pounded and she wanted to throw up. She groaned, trying to remember last nights events, but the more she struggled to think about it, the more she drew a blank. She felt Karkat's body shift next to her and she heard him groan as well. Terezi ran a hand threw her hair and cleared her throat.

"Karkles, what the fuck happened last night?" She asked. "fucking alcohol and possibly marijuana. I knew going to a party was a bad idea." He mumbled. _A party? When? Whose? What the hell?_ She thought to herself. "What partying?" she finally asked out loud.

Karkat's brow furrowed. _She doesn't remember? I know she was drunk off her ass, but that seems pretty hard to forget..._ He thought. "Well, I suppose it started like this."

_~Flashback~_

Karkat was at his computer, checking his email, when Terezi heard him groan. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "John fucking Egbert. He's having a party for god knows why and motherfucker wants _us_ to come." Karkat said with irritation deep in his voice.

"So? That sounds like fun! I love parties."

"So, I don't wanna go, but I don't have an excuse to say no."

Terezi snorted. "Come on, let's just go. Maybe it'll be fun."

However, Terezi didn't know how big of a mistake that was on her part. The party was at around eight. The first thing the two of them noticed was the smell. It was a strange smell that made Karkat feel relaxed and kind of hungry. The second thing they noticed was the large amounts of body's passed out in the front lawn and the empty red solo cups with them

_Drinking, of course there's drinking._ The music was incredibly loud and not really anything of Karkat's taste. Inside, there were people chugging down bottles of bear and liquor and different sorts of drinking games going on. In the corner was a game of spin the bottle and something that looked a bit like truth or dare.

Karkat noticed Gamzee sitting on the couch with his arm around a small, nervous looking girl. The girl had mocha with lots of cream colored skin, big brown eyes and half of her head shaved off. She was short and skinny, but not boney.

Karkat couldn't help but noticed Gamzee's forearm was covered with tattoos and he had a metal ring going throw his lip. He waved to Karkat and Karkat responded by flipping him off. "Karkles, is that anger I smell?" Terezi asked.

"Holy shit, you can smell emotions now too?" He asked, surprised. Terezi shook her head and giggled. "No, but your blood rises when you're angry and the smell gets a lot stronger." Karkat stared at her in disbelief. "Anyway, I'm going to go get myself some food. You have fun."

Karkat watched her walk down the hall and into the kitchen. When he turned back around, he was face to face with Gamzee. "Sup brother?" He asked with his giant grin. His eyes were half lidded as always and he was holding a large bottle of vodka, which was almost empty.

"Wait...are you drunk _and_ stoned?" Karkat asked. Gamzee nodded and swayed on his feet. "Bro, you gotta try it. It's like a motherfucking miracle." Karkat rolled his eyes. "Enough with your miracle bullshit! That isn't smart, your only going to fuck your life up even more, if that's possible." Gamzee smiled even bigger. "It's not motherfucking messin' me up or whatever. It's like paradise." Every word he said sounded dreamy and distant. It made Karkat sick. "Here, try some." Gamzee said, holding out the bottle.

Karkat slapped it away and glared at him. "Sorry, but I like to keep my brain cells, thanks." Gamzee just shrugged and said "Suit yourself." He brought the bottle up to his lips and before he could take a drink, Karkat snached it away from him. "Okay, fine! Just so that you don't kill yourself from alcohol poison." He grumbled and brought the bottle up to his mouth.

Karkat took a big gulp and suddenly he felt woozy. The vodka tasted bad, but it sure as hell was strong. Karkat was struggling to walk in a straight line. He hiccuped and clutched onto the tabke to keep from falling over. He giggled. That's right, Karkat motherfucking Vantas _giggled_.

The lazy smile on Gamzee's lips streched even wider. "Hey, hey *hic* bro! Bro, bro, bro

*hic * brooooooooo!" Karkat said, tapping Gamzee repeatedly on the shoulder.

"Hm?"

"What *hic * is that smell?"

"A brother otta recignize it when he smells it."

If Karkat wasn't drunk, something in his brain would have clicked that he had to leave. If Karkat hadn't tasted the vodka, he would've recignized the smell immediatley. But that wasn't the case. Instead, his brain slowly melted into relization as his dopey grin faded. "Pot?" He asked and Gamzee nodded. "Where *hic * is Egbert *hic *?" Gamzee shrugged. "I think he left like twenty minuets ago, saying some shit about how he didn't wanna drink or get high or whatever."

The rest of the party was somewhat of a blur. Karkat remember something about playing seven minuets in heaven and possibly spin the bottle. He remembered making-out with an incredibly drunk Terezi and spending a really awkward seven minuets trapped in a closet with Gamzee's girlfriend (She mentioned her name was _Tavra_).

Maybe there was a stripper there, but Karkat didn't really pay attention. Terezi was putting on her own show in the master bedroom and he didn't want ot miss a second of it.

~Flashback Over~

After Karkat finished explaining what happened, Terezi put her head in her hands and cried. "Oh God." She whispered, utterly ashamed. Karkat draped his arm aournd her shoulders, hugging her close. "Come on, it's not your fault. You were drunk." He said, trying to comfort her.

"No, you don't get it! It's my fault I was drunk in the first place and it's my fault we even went to that stupid party! Why do I always fuck up?!"

"Don't say that about yourself." Karkat said softly. "You're perfect." He then placed his lips to hers, softly and sweetly. Terezi stopped crying and melted into the kiss. When they pulled away, she curled up into Karkat's arms and tried to calm down.


	8. Chapter 8

BEEP! BEEP! Then annoying alert on Karkat's computer sounded itslef. The noise could be heard through out the entire house. Karkat sighed and check his messages. Twenty five unread messages in his inbox. _What the fuck?_ Karkat thought. Most of the adresses he didn't recignize, but every last one of them was some sort of hateful.

_You should go kill yourself_

_You're a worthless piece of shit_

_Go to hell, fucker_

_I hate you_

_Go die_

_You're motherfucking son of a bitch!_

_OMG, wow, what a loser. _

_I hope you have fun in hell_

_Rot in hell, bitch. I hope Satan rapes you, just like he did to your slutty girlfriend_

_I'm supprised you haven't killed yourself yet_

and the list goes on. Karkat's eye's widened. Why the hell was this happening? What did Karkat do? He felt a tear run down his check as her angrily shoved his computer off of the table. He clenched his fists together and tried not to do something you would regret.

_Don't be stupid.._

_Don't be stupid..._

_Don't be stupid..._

Karkat threw his fist at the wall with enough force to create a hole. He felt another tear slip down his cheek when Terezi came into the room. "Hey, I heard a loud noise, what's gong on?" She asked. Karkat took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Fucking trolling..." He replied. Terezi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Are you being... cyber-bullied?" She ask and Karkat nodded. "Yeah..." He said, not able to look at her.

"Ooooo, that sucks..." She said and Karkat rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I noticed." He mumbled, growing more and more irritable. "So then, what was the loud noise?" She asked. Karkat sighed, getting some what embarrassed. "I may have knocked over the computer...and punched a hole in the wall."

Terezi nodded. "So, you're taking it well?" She asked. Karkat glared at her. "What the fukc kind of question was that? Of course I'm not taking it well! And...you're joking, aren't you?" Terezi giggled and wrapped her arms around Karkat's neck. "It's okay to feel angry or depressed. Bullying sucks ass and honestly, you're reacting in a very normal way. Just remember that you didn't do anything wrong and that you have someone to help you through this."

Terezi planted a soft kiss on Karkat's lips and smiled up at him. Karkat couldn't help but smile a bit back. "Are you okay?" She asked. "Yeah, I think I've calmed down. Thanks." Terezi kissed him again, this time it was longer and deeper. Her tongue swept over Karkat's bottom lip and he opened his mouth. Before Terezi could enter, his tongue dominated hers easily and entered his mouth. Terezi grinned against Karkat's lips and pulled away. "I have to go and get the rest of my cloths from home. I'll be back soon."

"Wait, are you moving in?"

"If it's okay."

"I guess so..."

"Awesome! I'll go get my things!"

Terezi then surried out the door. Karkat sighed and rolled his eyes. That girl was too much sometimes, even if he did love her. There was another beeping sound from Karkat's computer. He glared at it, just knowing it was another bully. He tried ignoring it, but the curiosity of what they had to say was killing him. Karkat picked it up and opened up his email quickly. This time, it was all from on address.

_Karkat, I know you're ignoring me. _

_Answer me, fucker_

_okay..._

_if you're going to ignore me..._

_AUGH! Stop inoring me!_

Finally, Karkat gave in.

_WHAT DO YOU WANT?_

_I'm just here to deliver a message_

_AND THAT WOULD BE..._

_A girl from school wanted to tell you that the world would be better of without you and that you should kill yourself. Slowly and painfully._

_TELL HER I APPRICEATE THE ADVISE AND THAT I'LL TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION._

_Okay..._

_wait..._

_What!?_

Karkat smirked to himself and exited out of his email. People were so stupid.

But...

That didn't stop the words from being painful.

Karkat sighed to himself and slowly felt sadness fill his heart. He didn't like this, it didn't what Terezi said, he had to have done something to get people to hate him so much. Was it his grumpy attitude or his mouth? Maybe his perminate scowl? Any of them could be it.

_~Time Skip~_

__Terezi came home to a silent home. She couldn't hear anything and all she could smell were the typical household items. Where was Karkat? Suddenly, the over-powering scent of candy filled the room. Terezi began panicking. _Is that blood!?_ She thought frantically. She ran through the apartment, trying to find where the scent was strongest. Finally, she noiced an intense aroma coming from the bathroom.

She burst threw the door and was shocked by what she smelled. Karkat was holding a rozar in one had and the was blood gushing out if the other wrist. Terezi ran over to him and pried the razor away from him. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" She shouted at him.

Karkat glared at her. "Fuck Terezi! Give it back!" He shouted back. Terezi's jaw dropped. _He doesn't even understand why this is wrong._ She thought. _But, he understands when I do it, what's the difference?_

"Absolutely not! What are you even doing?"

"What does it look like!?"

"_Why_ are you doing it?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure I get self harm. Let's not forget the bullying and the abusive relationship and, most recent, the attempted rape! I'm pretty damn sure I can understand."

Karkat wanted to say something back, but he couldn't think of anything witty to say. "I just... I can't describe it..." He said, calmig down. "Well then try!" Terezi on the other hand, was still pretty pissed. "It... got worse..."

Terezi's anger was quickly replaced with sympathy. She hugged Karkat close and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry." She said, softly. "I'll get you something to wrap that up with..." She said, running her hand over Karkat's wound. He cringed at the burning sensation Terezi's fingers left. She sniffed at Karkat's wound and sighed. "Can I just..."

"Knock yourself out."_  
_

Her tongue ran over the wound and she lapped up all the blood. By the ime Terezi was finally done, Karkat was hardly bleeding. Terezi licked the remaining blood from her lips. "How does it taste?" Karkat asked. "Like cherry flavored candy." She replied. Karkat rolled his eyes. It was weird having a "vampire" for a girlfriend. At least, vampire was what Karkat called her. Everytime he would get a cut or a scrape, Terezi was eagar to lap up the blood. Even though Karkat knew she just liked the flavor of the color (wow, that was a weird sentence) It was still increibly weird and kind of disgusting.

He put a large bandage over the cut and kissed Terezi's temple. "Thanks...again." He said shyly. Terezi rested her head on Karkat's shoulder. "Why does everything happen to us?" She asked. Karkat shrugged and wrapped one arm around Terezi's waist. He lifted her head with his index finger and kissed her deeply. "Hey, I love you." He said and smiled at her. Terezi smiled widely and kissed back. "I love you too." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat walked down the crowded hallways of his school. He tried to ignore the people staring at him or whispering about him. He tried to pretend he didn't notice someone laughing at him or people staring as he walked by. _What the fuck did I do?_ He asked himself. It was still a mystery why people were treating Karkat this way and he didn't exactly want to find out.

Terezi ran up to him and attack hugged him from behind. She rested her head in between his shoulder blades and sighed with content. "How are things going?" She asked. Karkat shrugged and turned to face her. He wrapped one arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Everything sucks as usual." He replied and Terezi nodded. "Are you okay?" Karkat merely shrugged again.

"I guess. I could be better." Terezi stood on her toes and kisses Karkat's lips. "it's okay, just ignore them and you'll be fine." She said. "Yeah, how'd that work out for you?" Karkat asked statistically. Terezi's lower lip trembled a bit. She looked like a kicked puppy and then her expression turned to defensive and angry. "I'm sorry, am I _not_ trying to help you?" She shot back.

"Shut up! Stop pretending you know how to deal with this when you were hardly able to survive middle school!" Terezi clenched her fists and tried to keep from breaking down. She inhaled deeply and counted to ten in her head. "I'm well aware of what happened in middle school, and you know how I could have handled it better? If I didn't make myself seem weak and helpless like you're doing now!" Terezi paused, beginning to yell. "Stop acting like the whole world is against you and man-up! You're being pathetic!" At this point, people were beginning to stare.

"Shut up! I'm trying, okay? At least I'm not trying to puke my guts up and put a bullet through my head! And you're calling me pathetic?" Terezi stomped her foot and screamed. "You are so infuriating! I fucking hate you right now!" At this, she stormed away in a huff. Karkat was clenching his fist so hard, his nails were digging into his skin. He kicked a nearby locker so hard it left a dent. He screamed in frustration and kicked it again.

People were still staring. He didn't care, he didn't care about anything right now. Karkat just needed to get his anger out. After calming down a bit, he began walking to his next class, God damn art _with Terezi as his partner_. Karkat was not in the mood for this. He wanted to ditch class and go home or just sit in a corner and mope.

Class was awkward, as expected. Karkat was used to doing most of the work while Terezi picked out colors, but today she just sat in her chair with a blank expression, as if all emotion had been drained out of her. Karkat didn't say anything, he was perfectly content with ignoring her and finishing the project on his own.

That day, Terezi didn't go home with him. She went back to stay with her family. At night, when she came to pick up her stuffed, Karkat asked the question that had been tearing him apart all day. "Are we done?" He asked. Terezi rocked back and forth on her feet.

"I don't know."

"What do you want?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't mind us to be."

The words tore at Karkat's heart. They made him want to scream and cry. This was his fault, he shouldn't have been so mean and sarcastic.

"That's what I expected.

"What do you want?"

Karkat shook his head. "I don't want us to be."

Terezi pointed he head won at her feet and sighed. "Look, Karkat, you were mean to me and I don't think I can forgive you for that."

Karkat felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. He nodded. "Terezi, I'm really sorry. I-"

"Save it!" She snapped, putting her index finger to Karkat's lips. "I don't want to break up with you over one stupid fight, but I swear, if you ever hurt me again, I'm leaving your sorry ass, and I'm coming back."

Karkat nodded. Great, just what he needed, the majority of the school on his case and a very pissed girlfriend on his back. Perfect. Of course, Karkat could fully understand why Terezi was so sensitive to this topic and he decided to be more careful around her. They stood there for a while, not saying anything, until Terezi broke out into a huge grin.

"But, I understand why you were feeling grumpy and frustrated and I I can't really hold that against you." She said and jumped into his arms for a hug. Karkat hugged back and smiled from relief.


	10. Chapter 10

"Terezi..."

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask what the hell you're doing?"

Terezi was sitting on Karkat's lap, in her sexy red underwear, grinding into him. "I'm having fun, Karkles." She replied with a michevious little smirk. Karkat ground his teeth togther to keep from moaning.

"Can you stop?"

"Nope!"

She turned to face him and began to kiss his neck. Karkat tried to push her off, he had school work he needed to be doing and if he missed one more calculus assinment...

Fuck! What's she doing now? One of Terezi's hands were beginning to lift up Karkat's shirt and the other was on the hem of his pants. Karkat tried to push her off.

For the past two weeks, Terezi had been totally horny. She had tried many times to get Karkat into bed, and everyone of them failed. It wasn't that Karkat didn't want her, it was because he really did, it was because he knew she was trying to pull something.

Unfortunetly, each time Karkat rejected her, the more irritated and desperate she grew. "Stop! I have to finish my homework." he said, getting some what annoyed. Terezi's eyebrow knit together. She sighed loudly in irritation. "Fine." She got off and began to get dressed.

Later that day, Karkat found her sitting on the floor, looking incredibley depressed. "What's wrong?" Karkat asked, sitting down next to her. She sighed and hugged him. "It's my parents... they're getting divorced next month..." She said, a tear running down her cheek. Karkat kissed her forhead and hugged her closer. "Sorry to hear that." He replied and Terezi shrugged.

"I just...I didn't see it coming. They seemed happy for a while. My mom blamed me. She said I was the one to keep them at each others throats and I was the one who calmed them down when they were fighting." More tears were running down Terezi's face. Karkat wanted to say something comforting, anything, but the words didn't escape his lips. He just sat there and let Terezi speak.

"She...she said that ever since I moved in with you, their fights have been getting worse and then...then she...she..." Terezi broke down into tears. Karkat hugged her even closer and tried to calm her down by planting kisses all over her face. Eventually, her tears were replaced by hiccups and she tried again. "She called me a whore and a slut and she said to never show my face to her again." Tears began filling her eyes once more.

"When did you find out?" Karkat finally asked. Terezi sniffed and attempted to wipe her eyes. "Last week." She said, obvious she was trying not not to cry. "I was trying to avoid you finding out..." Karkat's eyes widened. "Why wouldn't you want me to know something like that?" He asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt. "I didn't want you to worry about me." Karkat rolled his eyes. "It's kind of my job to be worried about you, with everything that's happened."

Terezi sniffed again and managed a weak smile. "So why were you trying to get me into bed?" he asked. Terezi's smile faded. "I wanted to know that you were still mine, that we weren't drifting apart like my parents did. I was just scared." Karkat remained silent for a while, trying to gather his thoughts.

"K-karkles?" Still no reply.

"Please say something." He didn't.

Terezi felt more tears pour down her cheeks. Dammit! Why wouldn't he answer her? Finally, Terezi felt Karkat's warm soft lips pressed agaist her own. She felt his tongue swipe across her lip and she opened her mouth a bit. His tongue felt around her mouth and she entertined her own tongue with his.

Karkat pulled away and hugged Terezi close. "Are you okay?" He finally asked. Terezi shook her head. "I won't be for a while..." She said. Karkat expected that. Terezi still had two open wounds that needed healing and this was like salt in both of them. Karkat wished he could help, but this was cmpletely out of his control. He rested his chin on Terezi's head and hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"I wish there was something I can do..."

Terezi smiled widely. "There is." She replied. Karkat kit his eye brows together and frowned a little. "What?" He asked. Terezi giggled and brought her mouth up to his ear. "Prove to me that you're mine." She whispered. Karkat smiled. That was definatley something he could do.

He slammed his lips to hers and began taking off his own shirt. Terezi's hands felt Karkat's bare torso and she giggled. She tangled her fingers in his hair and sat on his lap. He began kissing and sucking on her neck while working on taking Terezi's shirt off. She giggled again. "Wow, you're quick..." She mumbled and let out a soft moan. Karkat smirked and moved down to kiss her collarbone. Terezi let out a soft sigh of pleasure and moved her hands down to unbutton Karkat's pants. He pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Terezi asked, feeling a little sad. "Nothing, I just think that we should go to the bedroom." Karkat replied. Terezi's eyes widened and she giggled. "Okay, that's a good idea."


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! Guys, I am sooooooo sorry for not updating! See, I was kinda out of town and I kinda forgot to bring my laptop with me and I kinda am just making up excuses at this point. Anyway, I'm really sorry, so please don't kill me! But, yeah, so here's chapter 11, I hope it's not too graphic ;)**

Terezi bit her lip to keep from moaning while Karkat attacked her neck with bites and kisses. She ran her fingers through his hair and finally let out a soft moan.

"Karkles, why?" She whined

"Why what?"

"Why..." She had to pause to let out another moan. Karkat's fingers were tracing along her body, giving her goosebumps. They finally stopped to grab her ass. A smirk stretched across Karkat's lips. "Terezi, don't you have something to tell me?" She bit her lip again and scrunched her eyes shut. _Why is he teasing me?_ She thought.

She let out a loud gasp when she felt karkat's tongue on her torso. _Oh god..._ Terezi couldn't speak, she couldn't find words to describe what pure bliss she was in. Her breathing got heavier and she let her eyelids close. Karkat couldn't help but notice and his smirk grew wider. He brought his mouth up to her ear.

"Come on Terezi, say it." He whispered and preceded to lick the shell. Karkat knew she couldn't, he knew he was teasing her, but he didn't really give a fuck.

Terezi took several deep breaths and tried to say something again, but as soon as she opened her mouth, Karkat had found new ways to please her. He was removing her panties and running his hands over her thighs. His tongue was doing something now, she didn't know what, but it Terezi was in ecstasy.

The rest of the day was filled with these acts. For hours, they were either napping or trying to out please the other. It was like a contest in that sense. If one was put into utter bliss, then they would try to do even more to the other. It might have been a sick game, with all the teasing and the competitive attitude, but it was what the two of them wanted.

They finally feel asleep again around midnight, neither of them willing to admit that they were tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. They slept in far too late the next day. Luckily it was a Sunday and there wasn't any school. Karkat had awoken first, his body being less sore and torn than Terezi's. He was still exhausted and had to try and keep his eyes from shutting again.

He tried to shake Terezi awake, but she just groaned in complaint and slapped his hand away. Eventually, Karkat decided to just let her sleep. He fixed himself breakfast, which consisted to stale cereal and burnt toast. Even though he found his meal repulsive, he was hungrier than Africa and found himself shoveling food down, even wanting more afterward.

After another twenty minuets, Terezi awoke and found her way into the kitchen. Her body was sore and she was having a bit of trouble walking. She collapsed on a chair and rubbed her eyes. "Promise me something, Karkles," She started and Karkat looked over to her. "If I ever again try to suggest having sex for and _entire_ day, slap me." Karkat scoffed.

"It was more like half a day."

"It was ten hours!"

"Fair enough, but we did sleep a lot."

Terezi shook her head. "_A lot _would have been five of those hours, we slept for _maybe_ two."

Karkat rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'm dropping it." He said, which was very uncharacteristic of him and Terezi immediately pick up on it. "Wow, you must be tired..." Terezi mumbled. Karkat nodded and let his eyes close. "Karkles, can I have breakfast?" Terezi asked.

"Get it yourself..." Karkat murmured sleepily

"I can hardly move, let alone fix my own breakfast."

Karkat groan in complaint and pushed himself up he poured her cereal, which hardly any of it landed in the bowl, and spilled half a gallon of milk onto the floor before finding enough energy to lift the carton up to the bowl. He set it down in front of her, along with a spoon.

Terezi felt around in the bowl and was disappointed to find hardly anything in it. "Um... Shouldn't there be more food in this?" She asked. "Shut up, you're lucky I even got your fucking breakfast." Karkat snapped. Terezi stayed silent, but if there was one thing she knew for sure, is that there would be no repeats of last night.

_~Time Skip~_

By Monday, the both of them were a lot less tired and Terezi was somewhat less sore. She couldn't even remember why she suggested such acts at this point in time. She remembered her telling Karkat about her parent's divorce, but she couldn't remember the excuse she made up for it. In all honesty, Terezi just need to take her mind off it. If Karkat hadn't been around, she would have found watched TV or some shit.

Actually, it did a pretty good job of helping her forget, even for the day after. It wasn't until Terezi walked into school on Monday morning when the dreadful news came back to her. She need something again, anything to help her forget. Class was really no help and Terezi didn't really have any friends. Actually, thinking about it now, Terezi didn't have anyone. Her family didn't care about her, her teachers ignored her, the school thought she was a gold digging whore, and she didn't have any friends to cry to.

The only thing in Terezi's life at this point, was Karkat. He was the person to stick with her all this time, he was the one to help her through thick and thin, he was the one to protect her or comfort her when all those bad things happened to her. Terezi needed Karkat, not for sex or make-outs, but to be there for her, to help her and care for her.

And then it occurred to her. Terezi didn't need any of those people, all she need was him. What Terezi didn't know, was that She was all Karkat needed as well.

**Hey Guys! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Okay, here's the thing, I really, really, really want to continue this story for as far as I can go with it, but I don't really know what to do next, so if anyone could give me suggestions, that would be AMAZING! Please help if you can! :D**

**-Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12**


	12. Chapter 12

** Okay, here it is. This chapter will suck because I really had no will or motivation while writing this, so sorry in advance. I honestly had no idea what to do. I still don't, but if by some odd chance that you actually _do_ enjoy this, than it's a motherfucking miracle. Sorry again.**

It wasn't until two days after when Terezi got the call. For two days, she had been worrying her ass off, calling the police and searching every waking minuet. School was unimportant at this point. She had to find him. But, eventually, the call did get to her. Now, thinking back on it, she might not have gotten the call before because she kept her phone off. That was a poor decision.

After she had gotten it, it's like the world went blank. He body felt numb and she couldn't think. She just... stood there. She couldn't find the will to move. He was dead. Gone. Forever. At least, that's what they practically told her. Terezi remembered rushing to the hospital. She couldn't drive, of course not, but that didn't matter. She drove as quickly as she could, not caring if she caused accidents, not caring if she ran red lights, not caring if police were chasing her. She couldn't care about anything.

Except for him. She needed to be there, to watch as the last bits of his life drained away from his body. She had to. She knew the hospital when she smelled it. She burst through the doors and ran. She didn't know where she was running to, but she had to get there. She had to find him.

A candy scent filled her nose. It was him. "Karkat! O my god! What's going on!? What happened!? Please, answer me!" But he couldn't he was long gone by now. Not dead, but close. He was sleeping peacefully. Machines were hooked up to him. The heart monitor was showing that he was alive, but just barely. He would die, there wasn't any doubt at this point. Karkat was done for, and Terezi didn't even know why.

His heart slowed down a bit more. Terezi couldn't keep the tears from forming in her eyes. "C- come on Karkles... y-you can't die on me now, right? We still need to get married and have children and watch those children have children and get old, so you can't die now Please, j-just keep fighting, for me... I-I need you. Please..." Terezi said, in between hiccups. She held onto his hand and squeezed it. "Karkles..." She whispered.

Almost everyday after that, Terezi visited Karkat, sitting by his hospital bed, and everyday, Karkat got a little weaker. Terezi would pray for him to wake up. She didn't pray much, if not at all, but this was different. She couldn't let Karkat die. He was still asleep whenever Terezi would visit him and she feared he couldn't wake up.

Sometimes she would give him speeches and other times she would tell him about her day. She would explain what she did in school, she would talk about how she was applying for law at Stanford, she would tell him if she made new friends, and she would say if her relationship with her mom was getting any better. No matter what she did, before she left, she would always squeeze his hand, hoping for something, anything, in return. It never happened.

School was dreadful for her. She couldn't do anything. Ever since Karkat's accident, her whole body always felt numb and whenever someone tried talking to her, they would always sound far away. She couldn't move on. She couldn't stay strong. She was broken, injured, crippled to a point of nonexistence. There was nothing Terezi could ever do any more, but pray.

At some point, Terezi tried to find salvation in alcohol. She drank to try to dull the pain. Sometimes she found herself face down drunk in an alley, once covered in her own vomit. To top it off, she stole most of the booze she drank, hoping for some sort of thrill to keep her going, but even while chased, she felt empty and numb. Except for the pain stabbing at her heart. It was a dreadful pain. It stabbed and tore at her chest, eating away at her insides until she couldn't feel anything.

She would still visit him, hoping that he would be okay the next time she saw him. There was one time, where she told him the truth. That she dropped out of school and no longer cared about college. She drank heavily now and everyone she ever had had either disappeared, or completely shunned her. Terezi was a disgrace. Right before she left, she gave Karkat's hand a hard squeeze. She waited a moment, not expecting anything, when his fingers twitched and he squeezed her hand back lightly.

Terezi's eyes widened. That was it. That was all she needed to clean herself up. She didn't drink any more, she decided to finish high school and get a degree and to apply to her law schools. Her hope was back. She couldn't waste her life away anymore, Karkat might wake up and he would need her to be strong.

She would visit him even more often, him getting better and better. He was getting strong again, the doctors saying that he would most likely wake up. Terezi's hopes were up. He would survive, he would make it through this.

It still took a while for him to wake up, but eventually, he did. It was towards the end of the school year. Terezi had just gotten her acceptance letter from Stanford that day when the hospital called. He was awake and well. She had ran to the hospital out of utter joy, not stopping or slowing down once. When she saw him, he was sitting up, drinking a glass of water. Terezi jumped into his arms, spilling the water onto the floor. Karkat's arms wrapped around her and began rubbing her back.

No words were exchanged. They just stayed in their embrace. Terezi felt tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She kissed him. It was a long kiss, but a soft one. It had been so long since they had kissed. She missed it. "I love you." She whispered when they broke away. "I love you too." Karkat replied.

Karkat still had to stay in the hospital for a few more days, which was fine fro Terezi. As long as he was awake and healthy, she was happy. She would visit him as often as possible and two weeks later, he was let out. He need to take medication and there were certain foods he wasn't aloud to eat, but he was okay, or would be okay soon.

For the first time in a long time, Terezi was truly happy, and she didn't plan on letting that go.

**Okay, maybe that was slightly better than I thought it would be? Whatever. I still don't know where to go from here, so some ideas would be awesome. Please and thank you. Anyway, I hope you liked that chapter and reviews would be much appreciated. **

**-Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12**


	13. Chapter 13

Karkat looked around the apartment. It was a mess. _What the fuck did Terezi do to it?_ He thought with his eyebrows knit together. The floors were covered in empty cans of beer and broken bottles of wine and other liquor. The paint on the walls was peeling and it smelled like a musky basement. There was writing all over the walls and was that... blood? He looked back at Terezi. "What happened here?" He asked. She bit her lip but stayed silent. Karkat eyed her carefully and sighed. "You're cleaning this up." Terezi just nodded and kept her head down. He stared at her once more. "What's wrong?"

Terezi couldn't help it. She burst into tears, unable to stop them or slow them down. She couldn't speak, she could only let out small hiccups. She fell to her knees and covered her face in her hands. Karkat knelt next to her and awkwardly patted her shoulder. "Shit... I didn't mean to... god dammit." Terezi sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "No...I'm fine...I'm just so...happy." This surprised Karkat a bit, who the hell breaks down when they're happy?

"Y-you're back and you're okay and I just..." She started crying again. Karkat simply watched her in fascination. "I didn't know what to do without you!" Terezi rushed out. "I was a mess, I was gone and I couldn't seem to pick myself up. I couldn't feel anything, just a hollow numbness, it was dreadful."

Karkat nodded. "that would explain the alcohol, but what's all this shit all over the walls?" He asked. Terezi sniffed and wiped at her eyes again. "it's your name in that delicious candy red that reminds me of you." _ She really fucking missed me_ He thought, looking around the room once more.

"But, enough about that! I got accepted into Stanford law and I graduated this year with all A's." Her smile grew wide. "Good job. I'm gonna have to redo the semester, aren't I?" Terezi nodded. "I'm afraid so."

_~Flash Back~_

"Ms. Pyrope, where is Mr. Vantas?" Her art teacher asked with a strict, almost irritated tone. "He's not coming." Terezi mumbled, her head resting on her hand. "Excuses me? Please speak up." Irritation and anger spread through Terezi's body like wild fire. How dare she? Couldn't she see that Terezi was hurt and scared? She slammed her hands on the desk and stood up.

"I said he's not coming!" She shouted. "Was that loud enough for you!?" The teacher blinked in shocked. She was speechless. "Ms. Pyrope-"

"Shut up!" Tears were beginning to form in the corners of Terezi's eyes. "sh-shut up..." She said again, her voice quite a bit lower. A girl in the back row raised her hand. "Don't mind her, Vantas and Pyrope are sex buddies, she's just upset that she's not getting his dick for a while." Terezi clenched her fists and felt the tears roll down her cheeks and hit the desk.

"Oh yeah," Someone else piped up. "I heard about that. Turns out Karkat got in a pretty nasty car accident and he's in a coma." More tears rolled down her face. "Come on Terezi, stop crying, it's not like you care about him anyway." Another boy said from a few rows behind her. Terezi bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. She was close to exploding.

"Aw, look she misses him! I didn't realize sex was that important to her." That was it. Something inside Terezi snapped and she broke like a china doll. "Fuck off!" She shouted. "Shut up shut up shut up!" She ran out of the room with tears streaking her face and a stabbing pain in her heart. That was the last straw for her.

The rest of that week, Terezi didn't show up to school and by the end of the month she had dropped out and the drinking had started. She occasionally ran into people from school, they would tell her mean and vicious thing and she would respond by beating them to a bloody pulp. There was one incident when the authorities had to pry Terezi off of a girl from her math class. Even after, when the girl was on the floor withering in agony, Terezi shouted insults and profanity at her. Fighting never made her feel better, if anything it made her feel much, much worse, but she couldn't control herself around those people.

~ _Flash Back Over ~_

"At least Stanford's near by, so I can still live here with you." Terezi said and tried her best to fake a smile. Karkat nodded. "Yeah, at least. When do you start?"

"September 3rd" Karkat nodded. He looked back at her, _really_ looked at her for the first time. Her sightless, milky white eyes were wide and glistening with tears and her lower lip was trembling. She was going to cry again. But there was something else, something a little more hidden. Her eyes were wide and she was... staring at him. Well, at least as much as a blind girl _can_ stare.

Was that longing? Was she longing after him? Holy shit, she was! It's not like Karkat could exactly blame her, they hadn't seen each other for nearly six months. Well, Karkat hadn't seen Terezi and she never actually _saw_ him... whatever, you get the point.

Terezi felt Karkat's arms wrap around her and she smiled. He pressed a small kiss to her cheek and pulled away. He took her chin in his hands and tilted her head up towards him. "Are you really okay?" He asked, concern coating his words. Terezi nodded, the smile still on her face. "Do you want help clean this shit up?" Terezi nodded again, the smile growing just a bit more. "But you're cleaning most of this, it's your fucking mess." Terezi laughed. It had been a long time since she had truly laughed. It wasn't really funny, but she didn't care. To her, it was the most hilarious thing she had ever heard and to Karkat, it was amazing to hear her laugh again.

The laughter made him smile and chuckle a bit as well. She was happy and safe and okay. Nothing bad could happen any more, no one could hurt her. At least, that's what Karkat wished to believe.

**Shoooooooooooort! I really had no ideas. Anyway, I figured since the last chapter was so serious and toyed with a few readers feelings *cough cough Obsessivefangirl03 cough* that I would make something just a tad more light heated. But I hoped you enjoyed that and, yet again, I still don't have any ideas for the next chapter. Sigh, why can't I be creative?**

**-Jazzlyn/Princessofspades12**


	14. Chapter 14

**Before I start this, I'd just like to point out that there's a HUGE time laps. One of five years. That will be mentioned in the story, but it may not be very obvious, so I wanted to say it here. I hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
**

Terezi pushed Karkat onto the bed. She had a mischevious glint in her sightless eyes and a devilish smile on her face. "It's sexy time, karkles." She said and kissed him softly. Sh didn't care that the blanket was scratchey or that she could feel the springs through the mattress. She wanted, no, _needed_ this and she had fought so hard to get it. "Terezi." Karkat said, with an aggrivated tone. "I want to be on top this time, I hope that's not a problem. She stared kissing his neck and collar bone and began taking off her shirt. Karkat's tatsed like oranges. She used to really like that flavor, but this one she couldn't stand. She wanted to get him out of those cloths, in more ways than one.

"Terezi." Karkat said again, a bit more stern this time. She whined. "Come on Karkles. Please, touch me." Karkat ghribbed her hips and swiched them around so that he was on top of her. "No." He said and climbed off. She geowled in the back of her throught. "Why not!?" She shouted. "Because your main goal is to get me out of this hell hole, not to get a congecal visit." He said, turing away from her. Terezi tried to be irritated, she really did, but it was impossible. Instead she laughed until her sides hurt. "I _am_ working on yoru case. As your lawer and wife, I promise that I've looked over your case, schulded your court case, and came up with your defense. But that doesn't mean we can't have a little sexy time."

Karkat eyed her carefully. "You have everything figured out?" He asked skeptically. " can disscuss it tomorrow." Terezi assured. "Now come on, we were only given ten minuets and you've wasted three of them." She whined. Karkat rolled his eyes and kissed her. The kiss soon turned into a full out make-out session. It had been so long since they had had this luxury and neither of them could get enough. Karkat began taking off his orange jumpsuit and began trying ot get Terezi's pants off. Why couldn't they have more time? Ten fucking minuets wasn't near enough time. They needed and hour, two, three, an entire day! But this measley ten minuets took a lot of work to get.

Karkat had gotten arrested seven months ago. It was too long for the court case to take, but they kept putting it off until Terezi finished lawschool and took her test. What better lawer than your wife? Besides, they couldn't afford a different lawer and Terezi was perfectley qualified. They had gotten married not a month before Karkat's arrest. It wasn't a fancy wedding, as a matter of fact, there wasn't a wedding at all. They had just signed the registration forms and been on their way. Terezi didn't want a wedding and Karkat couldn't afford one. He said when he made enough money, they could have a small church wedding with a little reseption. Nothing special. Being married wasn't any different then dating in highschool, but it was nice making ot offical.

But being newly weds wasn't what irked Terezi mostabout the situation. What was most frustrating to her was the fact that he was arrested for a murder five years ago and that it was defense. The man had a weapon and was about to rape Terezi, therfore, it wasn't muder. The only thing was was that she couldn't bring up the fact that Karkat was trying to protect her. If she brought up then the judge and the jury would think that she was making things up to protect a loved one.

They day of Karkat's court case was drawing nearer and nearer. Terezi would vist him everyday and they would review what they would do and say over and over again. Finally, the day came. It was nerve racking for both of them. Before the case started, Terezi gave Karkat a quick, firm kiss for luck and Karkat did the same.

"Mr. Vantas, would you be so kind as to tell the court, in a non sarcastic way, why you killed this man?"

"In all fairness, I didn't kill him. I injured him and he bled out on his own and second of all, it was defense."

"And why do you say that?"

"He was arm with a weapon."

"Did he attack you?"

"No, he was about to rape a seventeen year old girl. Someone whom I was very close to."

Terezi nodded and continued to pace in front of Karkat's witness chair.

"And how did you know about this?"

"She called me. She told me a man was following her and that she was terrified. She alos gave me her location on the phone call, so I did the reasonable thing and ran like hell to her."

Terezi's lips tilted up the smallest bit. She hated showing emotion in court, but she was glad that he was so set on helping her. She then turned to the judge and said "You honor, I did quite a bit of reseach on this man and found this."

She set her manilla folder on the judges table and proceeded to speak. "I found that the man's name was Joseph Doe and that he had been arrested twice before for rape and murder of a minor. He also was supposedly in jail for life the second and was going to the electric chair in a week until he managed to break out. Not to mention he was found with a varity of weapons, such as two pocket knives, a rope, and a small gun, which had two bullets in it." The judge pick up the folder and began fipping through it.

The rest of the case went smoothly, just as they had planned. Terezi was doing very well at staying profesional and since she had kept her maiden name of Pyrope, no one had any idea that she Karkat were married. Then the jury was taken to another room to decide their virdict. Terezi paced while Karkat nervously tapped his foot on the ground. This was nerve racking.

Finally, the jury came back out to state their virdict. It took another long time for them to get it together and figure it out. Finally, the head of the jury spoke up. "We the jury have decided that Karkat Vantas' virdict will be..."

To be continued...

**I know, I'm evil. Sorry, I really wanted something to write about for next time instead of sitting there for weeks on end, trying to think of something to write about. Also, I've started school again so it may be a little while before I update. *Spoiler alert, Karkat may be incient or gulity. It depends on how many ideas I have when I write it.* **

**-Jazzlyn**


	15. Chapter 15

**My choice is final. That's all I have to say.**

"We the jury have decided that Karkat Vantas is guilty of murder and lying under court oath."

_Guiltey._ Terezi thought. The word echoed in her head over and over again. _Gulity, gulity, gulity!_ For a split second, the world went blank. Her heart beat slowed down and everything seemed to move in slow motion, as if everyone was trying to run through jello. She didn't just lose her case, but she also lost her husband. There wasn't anything she could do about it. She felt a tear drip down her face and she almost fell to her knees.

Then the world began to regain it's speed. She wasn't lightheaded or empty anymore. Something inside her snapped. "NO!" Terezi shouted, stumbling forward. "No, no, no, no, no!" The jury stared with wide, frightened eyes. "Ms. Pyrope-" The judge started

"NO!" She shouted again. She felt two people on either side of her grab under her arms and begin pulling out of the court room. The baliffs. "NO!" She shouted again, squrimming and kicking. One of her shoes flew off and into the crowd. "Come on, crazy!" Said the baliff on her right, jerking her arm away from the court room. "NO!" She shuted again, trying to squrim free. She attempted to kick them and began flailing her arms around in hopes to hit one. "Karkat!" She shouted, throwing her arms in his general direction, as if he could help her. He didn't say anything for a minuet until he grumbled "Get out fo here, Terezi, you're embarressing me."

She felt her heart shatter. She gave up struggling and allowed the baliffs to throw her out. For the next week, tow, three, she wasn't sure, Terezi made no efforts to visit Karkat. She just sat in their apartment, listening to the static on the radio. Everything was gone and there wasn't anyone to help ease her pain. Terezi was merely a shell of someone who may have been living at one point.

College had been the happiest time of her life. There weren't any bullies to tease her, any people to stalker her or anyone to abuse her. Her mother had forgiven her and apologised for being so cruel. There wasn't anything that could go wrong and in four short years, it all slipped away. Her happiness and her sanity. There was nothing left. After what seemed like far too long, she found the will to visit Karkat.

"Where the fuck have you been!?" He shouted at her, the irritation heavy in his voice.

Terezi just sat there and didn't reply. Her eyes were even more empty than usual. When she finally did speak, her voice sounded hollow and raspy. It had been so long since Terezi had spoke, even thought, that she had forgotten what her voice sounded like.

"I was busy." She said, barley above a whisper.

Karkat just stared at her dumbfounded. "What. The fuck. Could you have POSSIBLY been busy with!?" He slammed his hands on the table and shot straight up. "Fucking answer me!" He was too close for Terezi's commfort. "HEY!" One of the security gaurds shouted. "Sit down!" Karkat glared at her and nearly flipped her off. Terezi just sat there, unfazed. She didn't want to speak. Or think. Or even be there. They sat there in scilence.

"You hurt me."

_You hurt me?_ Karkat thought, angry and slightly confused. "What the everloving FUCK is that supposed to mean?" He demanded. Terezi just shrugged. Karkat's eye twiched. He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Okay. Okay, I'm done. I have nothing to add." He said, calming down as much as he could. Terezi still didn't reply. "Terezi, do you know how long it's been?" He asked, his tone much more gentel. He waited patiently for a reply.

"A week?"

"A week!? A fu-" Karkat started, beginning to freak out took a deep breath and tried again. "No, not a week. Not even close. It's been three months. _Three fucking months._I think at this point, figuring out a way to get me out of here is just a _little_ more important than your feelings."

Terezi lifted her head. At first she felt confusion, and then anger and finally pure rage. She screamed. It had been a long time since she had really screamed and it felt good. It was nice feeling emotion again, as well. A few sercurity guards ran over. "Hey, shit stain, what did you do?" One shouted over the noise. "Nothing! She just went batshit crazy on me!" he said, holding his hands up. Then Terezi calmed down. She felt tears run down her face and she balled her fists. "He didn't phsically hurt me, if that's what you mean." She assured with clenched teeth. "My husband's just an insensitive jerk." She said, directing it to Karkat.

He glared back at her. The security guards just gave them skeptical looks and slowly walked away. "What?" Karkat asked. Terezi just shook her head. "Do you realize how empty I was? How scared and deppressed I became? Do you have any idea how lost I am without you?" She felt more tears roll down her cheeks and drop onto her cleched fists. "Do you know have much you've hurt me!? I told you, I fucking told you, if you hurt me one more time then we're done! Well guess what? This was your last chance and you blew it! But I just can't do it, I can't leave you." She paused to laugh, a sarcastic, non humorous laugh. "It's funny how much I love you. I can't leave you Karkat, I just can't do it..."

Karkat sighed. "Look, I would comfort you but we're kind of supposed to keep our hands on the table. I'm sorry, okay? But can we try _not_ to cause any unnessicary drama? I couldn't take it if you were made at me."

Terezi crossed her arms and sighed "fine, but I'm still pissed at you." She grumbled.

"I know, but can you just _try_ to contain it?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Terezi tried to glare at him. She was on the verge of hysteria again. Karkat took a deep breath, trying to figure out exactly what he wanted to say.

"Okay, so here's the thing, I'm obviously not getting out of here unless I make parol and that probably won't happen, so can any of you lawer shit help me here?"

Terezi just sighed and rubbed her temples. "No. The judges decision was final. I suppose I could shedule another court case, but that's not likely and your vierdict will probably be the same. Bye the way, how long are you in here?"

Karkat sighed. "Ten to fifteen years." he said. Terezi nodded. "That's good for murder charges." She paused for a second in thought. "okay, so we have two options here. You can either be on your _best_ behavior for the time you're in here to try for parol _or _I can try and fight to get you out of here, you know, prove your innocence. I think we'd have a better shot at parole, though."

Karkat's eye twiched yet again. "Great," He said sarcastically. "So basically, I'm have to endure ten years of this hell hole." Terezi nodded. "Unfortunetly. I still don't know how you verdict was guilty, was it ever explained?"

Karkat just shook hiss head. "Nope. Guess you're just a shitty lawer." Terezi stared at him, dumb-founded. "Excuss me, am I _not_ trying to help you? Fine, I guess I won't try to see if I can get you released. Have fun in hell." She stood up and almost walked out when Karkat grabbed her wrist.

"Tez, don't walk out on me. I'm sorry, okay? I've just been on edge." Terezi just shook her head. "No, just...No! I have been insulted and yelled at time and time again in this _one_ conversation and I'm not very tolerant of it." She took a breath and looked away. "I'll be here tomorrow, try to clean up your act by then"


	16. Chapter 16

**ARGH! Why am I doing such a horrible job about updating!? I'm really made at myself right now, but I'm also SUPER excited because I'm going to a Homestuck meet up tomorrow and I can't wait! I'm cosplaying Karkat :P. Wait, what was I talking about...? Oh yeah! So anyway, I haven't updated recently because I forgot about this story. I know, it's a terrible excuse. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**

Pain. That was the first thing Terezi felt that night. A terrible, dreadful pain in the pit of her stomach that spread through her body like wild fire. She tossed and turned in her bed and tried to ignore the pain. She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. The pain was far too strong. It wasn't a medical pain, or a mental pain, it was the feeling of her heart shattering. This pain was too much to bear. "I need Karkat." She whispered to herself, clutching her hand to her chest.

But she couldn't see him. Visiting hours were over. Terezi would just have to wait until tomorrow. But, it was so far away. She couldn't wait, she _had_ to see him. Terezi _needed_ him. But she couldn't have him. Not now, not tomorrow, not for a long time. Not truly, at least.

For the first time in a long time, Terezi cried herself to sleep.

"Hey, Tez, what's wrong?" Karkat asked, reaching his hand across the table to comfort her. "Keep your hands on the table." A guard said. He glared at her and set his hand back down. Terezi sniffled. "I-it's nothing. I'm fine." She stuttered, obviously not fine. Karkat eyed her carefully.

"Are you still mad at me?"

She looked him over, tears blurring her vision. She slowly nodded, slightly unsure herself. Karkat slumped back into his chair and sighed. "Look, I apologized, okay? What else do I have to do?"

Terezi just shook her head and shrugged one shoulder. "There really isn't anything else you _can_ do. Not right now at least."

Karkat looked at her, confused.

"Just because I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't miss you." She added, getting quieter with every word. He stared at her again. "I miss you too." He finally mumbled.

_~Time skip~_

Terezi cried herself to sleep for the second time that night. They were silent tears. She made sure not to make a sound.

The majority of Terezi's week was spent doing mindless, dull activities that she hoped would keep her mind off of this. She had even tried dying her hair. Karkat picked up on it immediately.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"That shit with your hair. Why?"

Terezi's hand instantly went up to her hair. It had grown longer and was now a little past her shoulders. She shrugged. "I wanted to."

"No one will take you seriously."

Terezi stayed silent for a moment. She hadn't thought about that. Her hair, instead of a perfect strawberry blond, was bleach blond with random streaks of color. She didn't know what colors. She remembered tasting grape jelly and cherry red, but there may have been some green apple and blue raspberry.

"I hadn't... I didn't..."

Karkat snorted. "Whatever. Just wash it out or some shit." Terezi knit her eyebrows together. "Wash it out? It's not temporary, I can't just 'wash it out'."

"Whatever! Just do something about it."

Conversations like this went on for a while. Whenever Terezi made a slight physical change, Karkat would say something, usually negative, about it.

That was Terezi's braking point. She turned back to her alcohol. She didn't steal or lie or trick, but she drank and drank until her pain was a slight numbness and nothing more. But drinking wasn't enough. Even though her pain was distant, she still knew it was there. She could still feel it.

Drugs were her final salvation. She started with marijuana. It wasn't that different than the drinking. It made her slightly more happy, but the pain was still there. Karkat noticed that she was different. He told everyday "don't worry, we'll get you help," but help never came.

Terezi didn't want it anyway. She didn't need help. All she needed was her one and only. Her Karkat. She needed him to be there and to hold her and tell her he loved her. But that couldn't happen. Not anymore.

Terezi tried different drugs, each one more poisonous than the last. She didn't like this, but she couldn't handle the pain.

This went on for another year, maybe two, after. Nothing got better, only worse things came.

It all ended on March 23rd when Terezi Vantas passed away from a drug overdoes. The funeral was not what she would have wanted. Her friends all said she looked far too skinny. Her family shunned her for being such a disappointment and her husband was unable to attend. Three years later, he commited suicide so that they could be together at last.

**Oh my god, what have I done? I wouldn't be surprised if a bunch of pissed fangirls came knocking at my door to impale my head in a stick. I'm sorry for the utter sadstuck, but I figured this was the most unexpected ending I could come up with. There will be no cliche's here. Anyway, if any of you guys have OTP's or idea's for story's I could write next, message me or tell me in the reviews and maybe I'll write it. Just please don't hurt me. **

**- Jazzlyn **


End file.
